courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Geoffrey Writingham II
Prince Geoffrey Writingham II is the love-child of King Geoffrey Writingham I and his mistress, Lady Catherine deGrey, although believes he is the son of Queen Anne Writingham. It is rumored he may be married in the future to Princess Trella Castillo of Spain. History ﻿Early History It was a cold night in December; quite cold, actually. There were only three more days until Christmas and the child wasn't supposed to be due until early the next year. He was a surprise; a good and a bad one depending on what point of view it was seen from. The newborn was deemed Prince Geoffrey Writingham II, the crown prince of England. Of course, such a thing had it's ups and downs. As the young prince grew, he was spoiled. Being the only male offspring, Geoffrey was giving everything he wanted when he wanted; he hated waiting and his patience was only present when in a game of chess. At the age of six, Prince Geoffrey was not sent to lessons with the other children; no, he was not allowed to have classes with those lower than him - even if they were noble. He was to have his own tutor and nothing less. So, he did have his own tutor. The man was the one person Geoffrey spent most of his time with, other than the king of course. Even at a young age, the prince would follow his father around whenever he had the chance. Geoffrey was often allowed into meetings with the excuse that he would be king one day, so he would need to know what happened to his country in the past. He grew up being told he was to be king; it was something that was drilled into his head almost everyday. Teenage Years By the time Geoffrey turned sixteen, he was not only educated in political affairs, but in Spanish, French, Latin, Astrology, Philosophy, and many others. He still has much to learn, but many of his foreign languages are coming to an end. Through the years, though, Geoffrey was not focused on only his studies so he could become a great king; there were some friends that he gained. He had a sense of humor, surprisingly. He was quite easy to get along with, unless you were a female. Geoffrey never liked females and it seem whenever he tried to have a normal conversation with the women of his family, they were all quite rude. He put his sisters off, thinking they were simply jealous that he would be king one day; but his own mother? No matter how many hours Geoffrey spent trying to figure out why his mother barely said more than a few sentences to him, the teenager could not figure it out. Even though the thought still bothers him, Geoffrey moved onto other matters to spend his time thinking about: the fact that he cannot talk to a girl without expecting her to sneer at him, run off giggling, or expect him to sleep with them. He remembers the first time he did, and that woman's bright eyes are stuck in his mind forever. It was more like a child crush, since he was fourteen when it happened. Geoffrey's quite amazed he hasn't had any children yet; at least any that he knows of. He soon found himself in love with his childhood friend, Ellyn Cromwell, but engaged to the Spanish princess, Trella Castillo. Geoff does not approve of the latter an constantly tries to find a way out of the engagement to eventually be with his lover. Personality Being the crown prince of England had its tolls on Geoffrey. He's spoiled, to say the least. When the young prince wishes to have something, he must get it as soon as possible. If not, he'll get angry; quite angry. Geoffrey has a hot head, so it does not take much to get him angry. He likes to say that he can keep a cool head and make smart decisions in an argument, but that's only try in debates and Geoffrey wins most debates. To tell the truth, most people would not try to win against the crown prince, knowing he would complain about it. This does not raise question about his intelligence, though. Many know his strong will to learn and some don't even try to fight with him; they know how quickly his mind can solve a problem. His fast paced thoughts are a result from many many hours of reading and studying. Of course, Geoffrey's intelligence is one of the few things he can cling to. After trying his hand at archery, sword fighting, and jousting, Geoffry simply retired to the inside of the castle. As much as he loves to watch jousting, the prince's tall and lanky figure makes him unable to do all these heroic things. That and his coordination is off by a lot. He's amazed that he doesn't knock down the chess pieces every time he plays.Dancing isn't a thing he enjoys, either. Whenever he looks in a mirror he thanks the Lord that he's royalty so he doesn't have to choose a wife and that he has good looks. Sure, his eyebrows are a little too bushy and his nose may be a little big, but his eyes are large - doors to his emotions, those that know him say - and his hair is oddly soft. Apart from being quite intelligent, Geoffrey is very hard working. When he sets his mind on something, he does it; to the prince, it doesn't matter what people say about him or the things he does. The future king never leaves things unfinished. If he lived in modern times, he would be diagnosed with a slight case OCD. If something is crooked, he must fix it; if something isn't clean, he calls a servant in to clean it; if something isn't finished, he finishes it or calls somebody to finish it if it's not his job. To others, life may seem boring to the prince - apart from the fact that he's sure the women in his family hate him. Women; that is not a subject Geoffrey likes to talk about. The teenager believes women were put on this earth to make male children to carry on the family line and to give men pleasure. He hates it when they speak their mind for it is not their place to do so. The opposite gender disgusts Geoffrey; he only speaks to them if needed - mostly when he's bored. Actually, the only reason why Geoffrey speaks to females is to get them in his pants. This is kept a secret, but the young man is a pleasure seeker and it is whispered among the servants when another girl is found dining in the prince's quarters with the same dress she had on the night before - that or an article of the own prince's clothing. Geoffrey hates the idea of being engaged, though; he has convinced himself that he can rule England without having a wife. When he finally wants an heir, he'll sleep with a mistress; they shouldn't be that hard to find, he gets them all the time. Plus, to him a wife means being tied down and never having fun. Geoffrey lives for fun, when he's not studying and he only reads when he has nothing to do. The other lords seem to like him enough, and even if they don't, Geoffrey has always been the one to entertain himself. Pranks on his sisters are the best, but that may also may be another reason why they despise the middle child. The boy loves to have fun, it's another hobby next to his many hours of studying. Though many don't know this, he's quite humorous and loves to laugh; sure, he hates women and can be a know-it-all, but it's life. He's convinced that he's going to be the best king England has ever seen, and with that you need humor, intelligence, and a lot of confidence. Relationships Family King Geoffrey Writingham I - Geoffrey's father who is loved greatly by his only son. Geoffrey II looks up to his father and spends most of his days following the king around to learn how to rule the country. Queen Anne Writingham - The young prince's 'mother'. Geoffrey wishes his mother would pay attention to him more but throws that thought aside for he thnks he has bigger problems to deal with. Queen Anne is not Geoff II's real mother but poses as one so that the king can have a male heir. Princess Mirabelle Writingham - Geoffrey's half-sister - though he thinks they are true siblings. The two have a hatred for one another that goes back as far as the crown prince can remember. He finds her snobbish and wishes to get rid of her to another country - if possible - once he wears the crown. Little does Geoff know, his sisters are plotting to rid of him so that they may rule England. Princess Arabelle Writingham - Being the child of King Gustave Beaumont IX and Queen Anne Writingham, Ara is not even Geoff's real sister though he has grown up thinking she is his blood sister. The two of them have a strong dislike for one another; Ara constantly embarasses her elder brother in front of the ladies, which leads him to plan on her being removed, also, once he has the crown. Lady Catherine deGrey - Geoffrey's birth mother but this is unknown to him. The prince loves Lady Catherine like an aunt and will spend his time with her like he does a close friend. Geoff has grown up around her, so he tells her many things that he wouldn't tell his own mother. Love Lady Ellyn Cromwell - Having been childhood friends, Ellyn and Geoff have grown up communicating through letters. During the winter of Geoff's sixteenth birthday, the two met eye to eye for the first time since their adolescent years. With plans to woo one another, they spent many days together and eventually their love blossomed. Secretly, they will sneak off into the English countryside to be with one another, if only for a few days. Geoffrey loves the lady deeply and wishes to marry her but must get out of his engagement with Princess Trella Castillo. Since this is unlikely, the two have settled on being secret lovers. Princess Trella Castillo - Both Geoffrey and Trella are not happy with their engagement. Geoffrey only wishes to be with Ellyn and so he treats Trella as if she is worthless. They have met only a few times and have not enjoyed each others company. Even though there is no way out of the engagement, Geoff still hates the time spent with the young princess and says few words to her. Facts *He is played by Alexandra. *It is almost impossible for Geoffrey to handle a sword without hurting anyone in close range. He also has horrible aim. *Geoffrey often thinks of why he looks nothing like his sisters, a little like his father, and there are some features he knows not where they came from. Category:The English Court Category:Princes